Mew Mew Power! A Different Ending
by phoenixsky
Summary: Its just after Episode 27- The Mew Mew's are still fighting the Cynaclons, but can they win? Will Kisshu get Ichigo's love? or find another...?
1. Chapter 1 The birth of a Shadow

Phoenix Sky – Tale of Two Hearts

A blood red sunset sets over a dark hill. Voices whisper from the deep darkness that swallows the valley; The trees answer by waving thier claws and scratching the sky. A full moon can just be seen from the dying light of the sun. The voices whisper amongst themselves: "phophecy... she... will... prevail... we... must... stop... _PHOENIX_!" The last words are shouted, screeched, _screamed, _causing the audience of crows crouching nearby to fly angrily up towards the moon which now decorates the darkness above.

"wha?" I jerk myself up from sleeping. I feel... confused... "The Dream..." I whisper to myself. "I... don't... remember..."  
I then realise that sunshine is seeping in through the window frame. That dream... well, nightmare more like... but its faded. The scream echoes through my mind. But theres no time to ponder... My stomach answers that!  
Whilst getting breakfast (bread... wierd breakfast but I thats all I've got at the moment), I wonder of the strange nightmare I keep having. Is someone trying to tell me something?  
I throw that thought from my mind. That's just... mad, crazy, weird. _Impossible._ Isn't it?  
Scratchs come from the door. "Meoooowrrr" A voice says. "ohh... sorry Pandora..." I open the door and my silver cat walks in, tail in the air. "Ok, ok, breakfast!" I say to the complaining mog that is now shouting at me angrily. I shudder as I touch a fish... I'm vegetarian, but Pandora is stubborn and won't eat anything else. Pandora jumps up happily at the sign of food and begins to eat as if the house is coming down. "Hey don't rush! Why are you eating so quickly Pan?" But the little cat is too absorbed in her breakfast to answer.  
"Crazy cat..." I mutter as I sit at the table. But my appitite has gone... I'm still worried about the dream. "You worry too much!" I tell myself. I shake my head and stroll out the door, mind on the tasks ahead...


	2. Chapter 2 The Shadow's Attack

I will be using the english names as I can't spell most of the Japanese ones!

This story continues from episode 27, just after Zoey and the Mew Mews defeated Dren and the giant moth thing at the tower. (Dren is so cute!)

Chapter 1/ The birth of a Shadow

Dren smiled. "I let Zoey's attack reach you. Now you can become your own self!" He laughed.  
Deep Blue's voice cut through the air like a sharp-edged sword: "That's very well, but until then, you are still failing me- The Mew Mews are still not destroyed!"  
Dren's smile dropped and he scowled. "Yes, but.."  
"Never mind. I am currently creating a new addition to our... team. Dren- give me one of your hairs." Deep Blue's voice cut again.  
Dren went to say something, but then handed out one of his hairs... "But.. why?" He asked. "I am using your DNA to create a new being. I have also collected the DNA of a human's cat and a human itself. She will be quarter-cat, quarter-human and the rest will be one of us!" Deep Blue laughed, as a bubble emerged from the light which surrounded him.  
Dren stared, his amber eyes filled with shock and wonder.

The bubble spilt, revealing a... girl. On top of a head with dark-blue hair, two black cats ears emerged along with a black tail down lower. Her dress and gloves were black- underneath her dress black fabric wound round her legs, ending at a pair of knee-high black boots.  
She took one step- and fell.  
"oah" Dren rushed forwards and caught her, staring at her in his arms.  
"She is still weak, but in a day or so, her body will strengthen. Her name is Shadow, for the shadow she will help bring to Earth... and make the planet ours!" Deep Blue vanished with evil laugher.  
Dren lay down Shadow under one of the broken pillars and looked at Tarb and Sardon. They looked back.  
"How is _she _supposed to help us defeat those mew mews?" Tarb said, looking at the newly-created girl with a hint of bitterness.  
"I don't know Tarb. I don't know" Dren whispered.


End file.
